A real Seer
by Carrro
Summary: Horatio Caine isn't superstitios, nor does he believe in supernatural things and things like see into the future. But who said Lieutenant Caine was right? Oneshot. HoratioYelina fluff. Consider yourself warned.


**_A/N:_ I should really go to bed now, i have to get out of bed really early tomorrow.. And still i don't do a single thing about it. But i thought i'd publish this as fast as possible:)  
Do you know that feeling when you've got an idea and just can't get it out of your head? Well, that happened to me when this idea came to me. And it didn't leave until i wrote it down - two days later -.-**

**_Disclaimer:_ Horatio Caine, Yelina Salas and Raymond Caine Junior are not mine. They are Jerrybuckheimers' and CBS'****. (probably some more people but well...) And Sibyl Trelawney isn't mine either. She's J.K. Rowling. And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry isn't mine eiter. That's Rowlings again... Now when i think about it, i don't own anything...**

* * *

Horatio Caine, Yelina Salas and Raymond Caine Junior walked along Mcwilliam Street. Small tents and carts were standing on both sides of the street. Ray looked first to his right, then left, then right again; there were so many things wanted to go to that he didn't know where to start. 

"Mom, can't I go there?" He asked, after finally decided where to begin. He pointed at a rollercoaster a bit down the street.

"Go ahead, me and your uncle will meet you here in five minutes."

"Yay!" And with that he ran away to the rollercoaster.

Yelina and Horatio kept walking. Horatio's eyes stopped at a sign.

"Sybill Trelawney, a real Seer," he read out laud.

"Open your sense and see into the future," Yelina continued read.

"A real Seer from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Horatio finished reading.

A thin woman with big glasses, weird cloths and with a lot of necklaces round her neck, sat behind a table looking hopefully at them. When Horatio thought about it, she looked a bit like some kind of insect with those glasses on.

"Do the lady and the man want to find out what destiny they are waiting? Do you want to try my inner eye?"

"You wanna try?" Horatio asked.

"But you don't believe in such things," she whispered to him.

"No, but it is festival, why not?"  
She giggled.

"Alright then, why not?"

"Watch out for the step next time," Trelawney said. Yelina and Horatio looked at each other with wondering looks. None of them understood if she spoken to herself or to them.

As they walked to her table, Yelina suddenly screamed.

"Ouch!"

"You alright?" Horatio asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't notice the step."  
"I warned you. Watch out for the step next time," Trelawney mumbled.

Horatio and Yelina exchanged another wondering look. How could she now?

"Whom of you want see into the future? Whom of you want to see what fate you are waiting?"

Before anyone of them could answer, Trelawney continued.

"But of course, sit down my lady." She motioned Yelina to sit down on the chair in opposite to her. Yelina sat down, and Horatio sat down in a chair beside her. Trelawney started to talk again.

"I'm going to use two kinds of methods, first I'm going to take a look at your cards, and then I'm going to find out what your hand can tell me."

Yelina nodded, to show she had understood.

Trelawney took a playing card, and shuffled them. She laid thirteen cards on the table, and turned them one at a time.

"I can see a lot of pain and sorrow in your past," she started. "Someone close left you alone in this world. Was it your husband?" Trelawney looked up from her cards, and looked at Yelina.

"Y-yes."

"There's no point to be said, my friend. Why grief someone that's gone, let the new one into your life instead. There's no point to be alone and sad, when you can let people that can make you happy into your life. People that make you laugh and who loves and cares about you."

She looked Yelina right into her eyes, as if she tried to see if her words affected her.

"And I can see another man in your past," she continued after a few seconds of silence. "A man you didn't really like, but still you kept seeing him. He was the one who cause you so much pain, wasn't he?"

Yelina swallowed, and then nodded slowly.

"I see…" Mumbled Trelawney. "But I can see that you later broke free."

Again, Yelina nodded.

"And there is a new man in your life, I can see. A man who cares about you. Both of you are shy, but finally someone dares to take the first step." She turned the last card… "And there's a child. A young child that is happy. He smiles and laughs."

"Who is that man?" Yelina asked.

"You know who he is, and so does he. I'm not going to say more. I think I've made my job here."

"But you said… you said you were going to look at my hand too."

"I know what I said, but there's no need to. I think I've told you what you need to know."

With a confused look Yelina rose from the chair.

"Wait for me over there while I pay, will you? If Ray is back and we're not there, he'll start to worry," Horatio said.

"Alright," Yelina replied and started to walk away.

"How much?" Horatio asked Trelawney.

"Oh, I don't want money. All I want is that you promise you'll think of what I've said."

Horatio rose from his chair too, and lend forward, over the table.

"You sure you don't want anything for it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And Lieutenant?" He nodded.

"Take the first step."

Surprised and confused, he left. He hadn't told her he was Lieutenant…

"Do you believe her?" Yelina asked when he walked beside her again. Ray were not back yet, so they started to make their way to the rollercoaster he had run off to.

"Uh… Let's say like this… Usually I don't believe in such things like see into the future. But this time – I hope she's right," he said, and without saying another word, he kissed her.

"You know what?" Yelina asked when they split up.

"No?"

"I believe her."

He smiled, and kissed her again.

Ray Jr. came running towards them.

"FINALLY!!" he screamed and hugged them.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" He asked with a grin on his face. Horatio answered him by giving Yelina a long, passionate kiss.

_Maybe Sybill Trelawney was a real Seer after all…_

_THE END _


End file.
